James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 12.
Here is part twelve of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Stu Pickles: How goes it, Mr. Sulley. *James P. Sullivan: My winter power has just been working fine. I can just cast up a big freeze, and that's a fact. I think I can guarentee a big Christmas! *Stu Pickles: How wonderful. Then let's be off. (the reindeers set off) Away we go! *Narrator: And that is the story of Rayman Claus. Well, most everybody loved him. At least, he's not considered as an outlaw anymore. But there are some still... *People: Ha! Bah! Humbug! Christmas is a bother that annoys the crowds, who are wishing for outlaws! How can they talk about Santa Claus when there's so much unhappiness in the world? *Doc: Poor misguarded folks. They miss the whole point. Lots of unhappiness, maybe so. But doesn't Stu Pickles take unhappiness away? Doesn't a smile on Christmas morning stretch out a tear... ...or cry on a Saturday? Not much maybe. *Narrator: But what will happen if they all try to be like Stu Pickles and learn to give as only he can give of ourselves, our talents, our town, our love, and our hearts? Maybe if we can all learn Rayman's big lesson song, and then, finally, there would be peace on Earth, and good will to our man. *Doc: Yeah. Oh my gosh! I think it's getting late. And I have these letters to deliver. And you'd better be getting home too. Just remember to behave yourselves, cause Santa can still look into his snowball TV and what you're doing. And now that you know all about him, you can be darn sure that there will be snow and high water coming. Rayman Claus is Coming to Town. *Chorus: You better watch out you better not cry, You better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, He's making a list and checking it twice, Gonna find out who's naughty or nice, Santa Claus is coming to town, He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows that you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake. With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rudy toot-toots and rummy tum-tums, Santa Claus is coming to town, And little toy dolls that cuddle and coo, Elephants boats and kiddie cars too, Santa Claus is coming to town, The kids in girl and boy land, Will have a jubilee, They're gonna build a Toyland town, All around the Christmas tree. *Narrator: The End! Have a Merry Christmas, Everyone, and That's All Folks! Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts